Ninja of the light
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze awakens a dojutsu that rivals Uchiha clans dojutsu the Uzugun and Renamon awakens the diamond bloodline.


Chapter 1: Happiness?

It was a cold day as young brave boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was sitting alone in a hidden place which Naruto sat down into meditation position then Naruto silently said "Kami if you are real I wish for someone who will not only accept me but to be accepted in return" so Naruto layed down to rest but what Naruto did not know was Naruto's wish is going to be granted.

As Naruto was relaxing a female started to take form which as the female successfully taken form the female looked at Naruto then the female said "Are you hero of the hidden leaf village that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto got up but as Naruto looked at the female Naruto replied "I am and who are you female chan".

After Naruto spoke the female replied "The name is Renamon and Naruto kun your wish has been granted by Kami herself because Kami heard your call for happiness with great courage" which Naruto blushed then Naruto said "Lets get of to my place because tomorrow is the day I am going to get what is rightfully mine the Namikaze estate" so Renamon replied "Sure Naruto kun and I shall help you because together Namikaze clan shall riuse again".

After Renamon spoke the couple went of back to his place which as the couple got near his place Naruto noticed that it was destroyed then Naruto said "Looks like I am going to get Namikaze estate earlier than I expected" so Renamon said "Those ungrateful idiots will regret what they did and believe me it will be there undoing".

After Renamon spoke the couple went of to the hokage office which as Naruto arrived in the hokage office Naruto looked at the Third hokage Hurizen as Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen hand over the keys to Namikaze estate and my inheritence" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "How did you even know who your parents are when nobody even told you" so Naruto explained "That is easy I had a gut feeling who my parents are and I like Renamon chan here to enrole in ninja academy with me because the both of us desire to follow the will of fire that Hashirama Senju himself believes in".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto the keys to Namikaze estate with a scroll containing his inheritence which the couple went of from the hokage office to the Namikaze estate then as the couple arrived outside the Namikaze estate Naruto used the key of Namikaze estate to unlock the door but as Naruto opened the door Naruto was amaized that Namikaze estate was still in good condition.

After the couple was amaized how the Namikaze estate was still in good conditon the couple entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then the couple went of from the hallway to Naruto's parents bedroom so as the couple arrived in the bedroom Naruto said "We need to rest because tomorrow is the day that we start ninja academy and it is the day I start my quest to surpass my parents".

After Naruto spoke Renamon said "That is a wise answer Naruto kun and we both make sure that we do not do anything to each other except for the kiss because we are both not ready to take that step" which the couple took their clothes off then the couple got into bed so the couple fell asleep.

After the couple fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time that Renamon drifted into her own dream which Naruto appeared in his mindscape knowing that Renamon appeared in her own dream then Naruto looked at his resident the nine tail fox demon so Naruto said "Your the nine tail fox that ungrateful people think me as".

After Naruto spoke the nine tail fox said **"We are nothing alike except for the fact that the only thing we have in common is that we both want to kill the bastard Madara Uchiha for what he did to us" ** which Naruto asked "Anyways Fox whats your name" then the nine tail fox replied **"My monicker name is Kyuubi but my true honorable name is Kurama and Naruto I am going to give you a gift plus you can even call it a birthday present from me since only thing I will tell you is that your eyes will rival dojutsu of the blasted Uchiha clan" **so Naruto said "Oh I like what you are thinking and that murderous bastard will regret what he did to us Kurama san".

After Naruto spoke Kurama explained **"Many years ago well when you was born I was resident of your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and when that bastard Madara Uchiha came he stole me from your mother and when he got to certain point he not only summoned me he mind controlled me to attack the Hidden leaf village until I was released from mind control by your father Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the fourth hokage" **which Kurama explained **"When your father got me away from the village he asked to challenge me to a friendly battle and he summoned Gamabunta to fight me but when I submitted to Minato he asked me to protect you plus as I sensed that you have Ashura's chakra I automaticly accepted"** then Kurama explained **"Your father sealed me into you and your two parents was killed by that bastard Madara Uchiha leaving you one S rank mission to eliminate Madara Uchiha plus I will let you control my powers if you agree to kill that bastard when you get your hands on him" **so Naruto replied "That murderous bastard will suffer for what he did to us and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Naruto spoke Kurama successfully gave Naruto his very own dojutsu the Uzugun which Kurama explained **"This dojutsu the Uzugun is believed to be a legendary dojutsu and to awaken it well it is awakend by flare of your own courage along with the will to never give up" **then Naruto said "Thank you for the birthday present Kurama and I will keep the link on because that way I will able to speak to you by thought" so Kurama replied **"You welcome and Naruto good luck because I believe in you"**.


End file.
